My Name is Eevee
by ejbjbb
Summary: My name is Eevee Goldsworthy and this is my life. Right now is T. Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Hi

_Glub._

I was floating in the water until I saw my twin brother come to the rescue. I had fallen in the lake when i was taking a picture of my brothers, Eli and Sam, my mom, and my sister Rebecca.

We never really saw Dad anymore. Not since... the divorce. Those are the worst words that can come out of your parents mouths. Divorce. Such a stinging word to an 8 year old's ears. It has been almost 6 years since we were first told about it. My sister was only a few months old and my little brother was 4.

Well. Let me introduce myself. My name is Eevee Goldsworthy.


	2. The Big News

When I heard my mom was going to get remarried, the worst thoughts ran through my head.

_-Flashback-_

_I saw my brother walk out of our shared bedroom._

"_Crap."_

"_Eli, what's wrong?"_

"_Mom has that hint in her voice like she's gonna give us some big news," he said bitterly._

_We walked down the stairs to find our mom and Harold in the kitchen. Harold. Hate that guy._

"_Hi kids, she said calmly, "we have some big news for you."_

"_What is it this time Mom?" Eli found himself asking._

"_Well, Harold and I are getting married."_

"_WHAT?" Eli and I both yelled._

_I ran up to my room crying and heard Eli talking sternly to my mom and he told Harold to go home._

_-End of Flashback-_

Now I have a stepdad named Harold and 2 stepsisters named Darcy and Clare. Darcy is never around, but I'm kinda jealous of Clare because she gets her own room. Not that I don't like sharing a room with Eli, I just wish I had some privacy.

The wedding was simple and small. My dad even showed up! I haven't seen him in forever. He told me news I didn't want to had gotten remarried and had other children. After he told me that, I sulked off.


	3. Sigh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of its characters even though I wish I did.**

"Eevee!" Eli called to me.

"What darling brother?"

"Hurry up or we'll make Sammi and Rebecca late for school!"

I sighed. Every morning we had to take our younger siblings to school because our mom and Harold had work. Stupid Harold's job is to take calls at a soup company. A receptionist at a soup company. What kind of job is that?

I quickly ran the brush through my blond curls one more time as I ran out the door. My outfit consisted of a white v-neck and a jean skirt.

My little brother, Sammi, and I looked the most alike. Eli looked like our dad, and Becca looked like the best combination of our parents.

Right before I walked through the door of Degrassi my mom shot me a text.

_Hey Honey. Harold and I have some news for u kids when u get home. :)_

_ Momma Bear :)_

_ Ok Momma! :)_

_ Eevee_

_ Make sure to tell Eli, ok?_

_ Momma Bear :)_

_ Got it. :)_

_ Eevee_

I was wondering what news my mom could have in store for us this time. As this thought was wondering through my mind I texted Eli what my mom had said.

_Hi bro. Mom has some new for us. Again. Be prepared for the wrath of the news of Mom._

_ Eeves :)_

_ Oh great. Thanks sis._

_ Eli_

_ No problem. :)_

_ Eeves_

As I walked down the hall to Advanced English, I saw my step sister walk into the class.

"Hi Eevee," she said in her annoying voice.

"Hi Clare... Since when are you in this class?"

" I got transferred because they thought I was too smart for regular classes."

After that I just walked away. I am so annoyed of Clare. Always bothering me and asking Eli and I for stuff she doesn't have. God, my life sucks.


	4. Bestest Friend Ever

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Degrassi, but sadly no it was just a dream I had.**

I asked the teacher for the bathroom pass, and I snuck out of the school and texted Eli that I had.

_Yo bro I ditched. Don't worry I'm fine._

_ Eeves :)_

_ What why didn't tell me of ur evil plan. I want to ditch. :(_

_ Eli :O)_

_ Haha sorry bout that._

_ Eeves :)_

I ran home and twisted the key in the lock until I heard the tumblers click. I ran up to my room and shut the door and locked it. Thank god, my mom and Harold were at their jobs. I did my home quickly, and headed toward the mall. School had gotten out 10 minutes ago and I told one of my best friends to meet me. His name is Liam. My bestest friend in the whole wide world.

"Liam!"

"Eevee!"

"Hello, best friend."

"Hey, m'lady."

He did a little bow and took off his DC hat and put it on my head. I laughed at this because the hat was too big on me. Liam saw this.

I said, " You're such a fat head!"

He replied, " Oh really? Maybe you just have a small head."

I sighed and nodded my head.

"So, where were you in art?"

"Oh, I ditched after I saw my evil stepsister in my math class and she told me she's too smart for me."

"Clare is so stupid."

"I know right!"

We got Hot Dogs on a Stick and played on the playground that was there. All the little kids looked at us because we were so much bigger than them. Ah, I loved Liam. He's the best friend I could ever have.


	5. School Time!

My little brother and sister didn't have school today so I called Liam.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey Liam."

"Hey Eevee."

"Ready to walk to school?"

"Of course!"

Liam and I have been neighbors, well , forever. That's how we became besties. As Liam, Eli, and I were walking to school, stupid Clare ran up to us.

"Hi guys. Hi _Liam_."

The only thing Clare was jealous of me is that I am best friends with Liam because she has a big crush on him. Liam knows, but he hates Clare. He knows she will hit me for no reason at all. Then complains to my mom and then my mom will ground me. I have giant bruises all up my arms and legs. Everyday before school I have to put makeup over my bruises, so my brother won't see them. He's way too protective of me.

Right before we walked through the doors of Degrassi I kissed my brother and Liam on the cheek. Then we waved bye to each other and walked our separate ways; Liam to Math, Eli to Art, and me to Science.

"Bye ya'll," I said as I waved to my brother and Liam.

After 3 torturous hours of classes, the bell finally rang for lunch. I ran to where we all met right before going into the lunch line. I saw Eli, with his black attire, come out of his English class.

"Hey Eli."

"Hey Eeve."

"Are we gonna wait for Liam?"

"Are you crazy? Last time we didn't wait for him he went crazy!"

"True."

Finally, Liam approached from his art class.

"Ready for some gross school lunch?" Liam asked.

"Fo sho," I replied.

So, we walked to the line all linking arms like complete freaks, not even caring what people thought about us. Yes! At least I still have 3 more years of High School.


	6. Stupid Moms and Their News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi,but I wish I did. **

"Kids!" I heard my mom call.

"We'll be down in a second, Mom!"

This must be the news my mom was talking about. I hope she doesn't have cancer or anything.

Soon, all us kids were surrounding the kitchen table wondering about what possible news they could have in store. Blarg. I hate my mom's news.

"Okay, kids. Harold and I have some big news."

"What is it Mommy?" Rebecca asked.

"I am... I am... pregnant."

"WHAT?" Eli and I yelled.

I ran up to our room and slammed the wooden door shut.

"Nice going Mom," I heard Eli say, "ever since you married that weirdo, I knew this would happen. I just knew it!"

I sat on my bed, then pulled out our laptop and brought up facebook. As soon as I logged in I heard the sound of the chat when you get a new message. It was from Liam.

_Hey gurl._

_ Hey Liam. :(_

_ Whats with the sad face?_

_ My mom told us shes preggo and I have always hated my mother. She is going to have an idiot child with Harold. D:_

_ Eww. I never liked him..._

_ Well I g2g your "girlfriend" is yelling at me._

_ Bye!_

_ Bye Liam. :)_

_ :)_

He and Eli and I always made it through the thick and thin. My two best friends made my life the best!


	7. Well

My mom having kids with another man besides my dad is NOT cool. Sure I'd love to have a new sister or brother, but... it's just too much. Too much.

Liam's mom is pregnant too, and our moms are best friends too. I'm pretty sure they're both about 2 months along. Liam has 2 siblings: a little sister Sam's age, Lila, and a little brother Rebecca's age, Enrique, cowinkidink, huh?

Liam also has a snobby girlfriend, who happens to harass me everyday. This is the only thing he doesn't know. He told me if Leah ever hurts me he would break up with her in a heartbeat. Because he doesn't cognize, he's still with that bitch.

They've kissed, but Leah wasn't Liam's first kiss, I was. In fifth grade, we were behind the seats on the school bus and confessed we had never had kissed anyone, just to get it over with we kissed each other. I'm pretty sure Liam was Leah's first kiss, but his lips haven't been the only ones she's been smacking. I saw her making out with the school quarterback, Justin. What a hunk, but he's suck a jerk. He ignores everyone except the pretty popular girls, which I am not saying I'm not, but he ignores my brother and Liam.

My boyfriend is named Ryan. He is one of the sweetest, most considerate guys I've ever met. I stared down the hall at him a few months ago wondering if it ever could be. Well, it did.

_~Flashback~_

_ "Hey Eevee," he called down the hall to me._

_ A rumor that he liked me had gotten all around the 9__th__ grade until it finally got to me._

_ "Oh hi Ryan!"_

_ "So, do you wanna hang out sometime?"_

_ "Sure. Maybe at the Dot after school someday?"_

_ "Sure, girlfriend."_

_ "Of course, new boyfriend."_

_ I saw his handsome cheeks blush._

_ I smiled as he walked down the hall, and I must've been staring in a daze, because the next thing I knew my brother was waving his hand in front of my face._

_ "Earth to Eevee."_

_ I shook my head._

_ "Oh, sorry."_

_ "What the heck?"_

_ "Sorry, Ryan just became my boyfriend."_

_ "Mhmm... I see."_


	8. Vote!

Should I make a prom chapter? Review to tell me!

Vote for if the baby should be a boy or a girl or twins or whatever!


	9. Movies Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but I wish I did.**

Waking up is my least favorite morning activity. Having to be shaken by my mother is also not fun. It was Saturday, so I got to sleep in for once. I was eating my Apple Jacks when I got a text from Liam.

_Hey flamingo, wanna go to the movies today?_

_ Liam_

_ I would 3 to._

_ Flamingo_

Ever since we were little, Liam called me flamingo. Very random, but it stuck forever.

I traveled over to Liam's house and rang the doorbell.

"Hello hun," Liam's mom greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Golc."

"Liam's up in his room, so you can go up."

"Ok, see ya later Mrs. G."

"Bye sweetie."

I climbed up the thick carpeted stairs to Liam's cozy little bedroom. I knocked on his door.

"Come in!"

"Hi stranger," I stuttered.

"So, what movie you wanna see?"

"I don't know, maybe _Footloose_?

"Oh god no! Anything but _Footloose_!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"That is my least favorite movie of all time."

"Fine, how 'bout _Real Steel_."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

So, we walked to the nearest theater and saw Leah standing outside with her snotty friends.

**R&R ya'll!**


	10. Movies Part 2

I rolled my eyes as I saw Leah walk over to Liam to give him a big kiss. When he wasn't looking, or I thought he wasn't, she kicked me in the shin. _Hard._ I hung back behind everyone else, and Liam noticed this.

"Hey Eevee. Why are you all the way back there?"

"I'm just...um... enjoying the view?"

Liam slowed down to walk with me, not that Leah really cared.

"Eeves, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do you think something is wrong?" I grumbled.

"You're just not acting like yourself."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Just go up with your stuck-up girlfriend."

"I thought Leah was nice to you."

"That's because she has a plan to completely remove me from your life."

He looked very confused at what I had just said.

"Why would Leah do that?"

"So I wouldn't tell you that she's cheating on you."

Another wave of confusion passed that poor boy's face.

While I was sitting next to Liam in the movie theater, Leah threw popcorn and candy at my head and it go tin my hair. Liam saw and said to Leah, " Leave her alone!"

"Why should I do that?"

"Because she's my everything you bitch."

"Bitch? Excuse me, I'm your girlfriend."

"Not anymore, stupid."

She just scowled at me. Then at Liam.

"Really Liam?" I asked.

"Yeah sweet thang."

He kissed me on the cheek. Ah, Liam was my best friend and we got through everything together. He's mine girls. Watch out.


	11. Enrique and Becca

Now Leah harasses me even more than before and I found out she tried to make out with MY boyfriend. Now he's not my boyfriend. Now's he's just an ex. My third ex since 8th grade. God.

"Eevee?" my mom's voice called through the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Can you watch your siblings while I'm gone?"

"I guess. Can Enrique come over to keep Rebecca entertained?"

"Yeah, hun. Go ahead."

My mom never cares if anyone comes over as long as they don't steal things from our house. She thinks ever since she separated from Dad she is the best Mom in the world. Sure, my dad may have it me a few times, but I still loved him. I mean he's my dad. I called Mrs. G to see if Enrique could come over, but instead Liam did.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi, Liam. Can Enrique come over to hang out with Rebecca?"

"Ya."

"'Kay, cool. Just bring him over, whenever."

"Alright, Eeves."

Enrique's small hands knocked on our oak front door as I was brushing Rebecca's luscious locks.

"Coming!" I called.

"Girl, you better hurry up," I heard Liam say.

"Liam, you know you're going to end up staying anyways."

I could picture him thinking hard behind the door.

"You know that's true."

I opened up our green front door and in came Liam and Enrique.

"Becca!"

"I'm coming."

Soon appeared the best little sister in the world. She and Enrique ran up the stairs to her room and then I heard lots of giggles.

_At least they'll have fun. _I thought.

My 4 month pregnant mother came bounding down the stairs and greeted Liam, giving him a ruffle to his jet black hair.

"Mom, cut that out," I rolled my eyes.


	12. I need some INSPIRATION!

I have kinda lost inspiration for this story so... If you R&R and give me some feedback maybe I can get it up and running again.


End file.
